the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather
Sleepy Fog Sleepy Fog looks similar to regular fog but it has strange effects on those who walk into it. A person who walks into this fog will become unbearably tired. They will have to have a very strong willpower in order to not fall asleep. Sleepy Fogs can come in different intensities. The thicker the fog, the quicker the person will be snoozing. After the fog passes, they will usually wake up unharmed in any way (though something could harm them while they are sleeping, of course). Sleepy Fogs have a very faint tint of blue which is the only way to tell the difference between it and regular fog. Sleepy Fogs are not very common but are quite annoying when they do occur. However, there is a bright side to Sleepy Fog. People who go into Sleepy Fog will come out feeling well rested. Firenadoes and Lavacanes These can happen more often in fire biomes, caused by circulation of winds on land or in lakes of lava that are in these biomes. Inhabitants of fire biomes are recommended to evacuate the area even if they are immune to fire as the wind/lava can also throw them around. Also, it can rain lava in fire biomes. The critters in the area are usually immune to lava and fire so they are not in danger of getting burned. Milk Rain In some climates it can rain milk due to the evaporation, precipitation, and condensation of milk lakes. Sometimes the milk rain can cause a milk flood if it rains long enough. Piaffs At around evening in the warmest season of the year in some climates, a strange phenomenon occurs where small puffs of pink gas known as piaffs will form due to Piaffagen reacting to the temperature. They float around and don't really harm anyone, though in the rare occurrence that a huge cloud appears it can affect vision similar to normal fog, though maybe worse due to the pink hue. Some cultures hold festivals around the time they are known to appear as such evenings can be quite beautiful. Slick Wind Slick wind occurs when a strong wind blows from the direction of a charcoal forest. The wind brings along small particles from the oily char trees. It gets the term 'slick wind' for the odd oily feeling the wind has when passing by. Also, if someone is out in the wind, their exposed skin will feel slick as if oil had been poured on them. Slick wind produces an unpleasant scent and people usually stay inside somewhere until it passes to avoid the smell. Ice Beams Sometimes during heavy snowstorms, a large clump of ice energy will build up in the clouds. Once it reaches a certain breaking point, the ice energy will be discharged in a huge beam called an Ice Beam. These have the appearance of a gigantic, bright white or pale blue beam of light, which strikes the ground in an instant, freezing whatever it touches. They are thought to be the icy equivalent of lightning bolts. They are also known as Frost Beams, Ice Bolts, Freeze Rays, Cold Jolts and other variations thereof. Pebblestorms These occur when lava clouds collide with normal water vapour clouds. The water turns the hot lava vapor into small rocks which fall down and pelt the earth below. Blood Storm These occur when a huge amount of evil energy gathers in one place. Evil energy causes water vapour to turn into blood vapour, which then rains down to the ground. When really extraordinary amounts of evil energy is built up in one place, bodies of water on the ground will also turn into blood. Once the evil energy dissipates, the blood will turn back into water. Evil energy emanates from magical evil beings, such as the Grim Hags of Grimleaf Forest, the Unpleasant Trollbeasts of Forumia, or the Blood Wizards of the Great Red Mountain. Green Phase Gales Known as Green Phase Gales or simply Phase Gales, these are a mysterious phenomena where strange green energy rains down on the world. The energy looks a little bit like green flames. This energy passes straight through most objects, but small objects seem to disappear during Phase Gales, and other strange foreign objects appear all over the place. There have even been reports of large objects, animals and people disappearing during some Phase Gales. It isn't known what causes Phase Gales or what the green energy is made of. They are generally quite rare, but appear most commonly close to the North and South poles of the planet. Odd Weather The Lorci Peninsula experiences a range of odd weather patterns, including large heat waves and storms which suddenly appear, as well as more strange phenomena like chemical rain and plagues of strange insects which promptly die in large numbers after sweeping the country side. These weather events are thought to be caused by the experiments of the mysterious Gold Wizards. Cream Rain, Butter Snow, Icecreamndaos and Other Dairy Weather Events Milk clouds can cause all of these delicious weather events when subjected to various conditions. In Nidsk, Southwestern Djornt, and some countries south of Nidsk, where these events occur, local children and carefree adults will run out into the streets and snatch the treats out of the air. There are also Dairy Cones, large tanks which catch the dairy products for later consumption. Icecreamnados are usually quite small and harmless, and children will chase after them for a taste of their delicious ice cream. However, there are occasionally monster sized Icreamnados which tear up the country side with vanilla flavoured destruction. Proving once and for all, that there is indeed such thing as "too much of a good thing". Storm of Teacups Tea Spirits are small ethereal creatures which live up in the clouds near Papara Port. They grow tea leaves in their sky gardens and make water from the clouds into tea. They also turn clouds into teacups and saucers made of ice. They drink tea themselves, but they also fill up cups with the tea and drop them en masse for the people below to drink. Somehow, the tea never splashes out of the cups, nor do the cups or saucers break. This is thought to be the effect of the Tea Spirit's magic. Legend states the Tea Spirits were created by a wizard who thought Storms of Teacups would be an amusing reversal of the phrase "Storm in a Teacup".